Souvenirs futurs Drabbles
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Voici les drabbles parallèles à Souvenirs Futurs, fic traduite par Kestrel Faeran. Ne cliquez pas si vous n'avez pas lu la trame principale ! Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, pti rappel : je suis la meilleure amie de Kestrel, et j'ai reçu la permission de Zakai et de mon amie pour traduire les drabbles. Si j'ai bien compris, il n'y aura pas que du yaoi.

Ces drabbles sont classées M, c'est pas pour rien, donc si vous êtes choqués, vous aurez été prévenus, donc venez pas vous plaindre après.

Disclaimer : FMA n'est à moi, pas plus que les drabbles.

Bonne lecture !

Roy leva les yeux d'où il était assis alors que la porte de la salle d'études s'ouvrit et le major entra dans la pièce.

" Tu es ici," dit le plus jeune avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'amusement. « Le _grand_ colonel Mustang ne se _cache_ pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roy soupira, irrité. " Ferme-là, bon sang et casse-toi… Je suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec ton stupide cul maintenant."

Le commandant ferma la porte, alla là où était assis le Colonel et baissa les yeux sur lui. « Tu sais… Je ne lui en veux pas pour t'avoir giflé. Je veux dire, le petit _a_ seulement quinze ans… »

" Je suis très bien conscient de l'âge d'Ed, _major_. » répondit Roy, irritablement. « Et si je ne me trompe pas, _toi_ aussi, tu reluquais Fullmetal… »

Le plus jeune grogna et secoua la tête. « C'est différent. »

"Oh vraiment ? Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne?"

« Premièrement, nous avons le même rang. Deuxièmement, il y a une moins grande différence d'âge. Troisièmement… je suis plus agréable à regarder que toi. » La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un sourire goguenard.

Roy se leva, fit face au commandant et croisa les bras. « Vraiment… ? et d'où tu tiens ça ? »

"J'ai huit ans de moins. J'ai une peau plus douce, je suis en meilleure forme… il y a assez de petits détails que je peux nommer. » Le commandant fit un large sourire. « Je suis même sûr d'avoir plus de résistance physique qu'un vieux garçon comme vous, et… » Mais l'homme n'eut jamais la chance de finir parce que, la minute suivante, il avait heurté violemment le mur.

"Vous voulez _vérifier_ cette théorie… Major…" Roy souffla avant de se pencher pour caresser l'homme.

"Arrêtez ça !" haleta son double.

En ayant un petit rire, Roy dit : "Non… ça ne va pas. Tu dois le dire comme tu le pense. »

' Quoi!" s'exclama le plus jeune.

"Au moins essaye de bouger ou de m'écarter pour faire comme si tu ne voulais pas ça" dit Roy en souriant quand il sentit le sexe de l'autre alchimiste durcir sous son toucher.

Un rouge foncé envahit les joues du Major. « Je ne veux pas ça ! »

"Vraiment...? Alors arrête moi", le provoqua le colonel.

Son autre lui plus jeune déglutit difficilement et pressa ses mains sur le torse de Roy mais ne poussa pas. « Ben, demanda le colonel, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Comme l'autre homme ne bougeait pas, Roy s'approcha encore et pressa son corps contre celui du major, qui haleta et fuyait son regard, embarrassé. « Tu ne peux pas me mentir, major. Je te _connais_. Je sais que tu es toujours vierge, malgré ce que tu dis aux autres."

Roy regardait avec amusement la manière dont son double prit une teinte rouge encore plus foncée, mais, que ce soit parce que Roy savait qu'il était inexpérimenté, ou parce qu'il était au courant des mensonges qu'il avait dit, le colonel n'en savait rien.

" Je… je me réserve pour quelqu'un de spécial…" bégaya le major.

_Ca n'arrivera pas…_pensa Roy tristement._ Ta première fois sera quelque putain ramassée à Ishbal juste après la première fois que tu aies à tuer quelqu'un…_

Mais au lieu de dire ça, le colonel gloussa avec ruse, " Je ne suis pas assez _spécial_ pour toi ? »

Le major ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt après. Que pouvait-il dire ? S'il disait « non », ce serait une insulte envers lui-même. S'il disait « oui », alors ça donnerait l'autorisation à Roy de continuer.

Le colonel pressa ses lèvres contre celles du major et bougea ses hanches, marquant sa propre érection contre celle de son double. Après un moment, il se retira et chuchota : « Prend juste ça comme la meilleure séance de masturbation que tu auras jamais. »

Roy regardait comment son plus jeune lui-même prenait cette pensée avec des grands yeux. En souriant lubriquement, il défit le pantalon du jeune alchimiste et le laissa tomber sur le sol, puis passa les mains sur la hanche du major, entre les jambes de l'homme, puis sur le sexe du mâle.

Le major gémit et bougea ses hanches, mais Roy fit seulement un pas en arrière de manière à ce qu'il puisse avoir de l'air. Son double gémit de frustration, et le colonel sourit de satisfaction. Il aimait _vraiment_ beaucoup ça.

Roy s'agenouilla et posa sa langue autour de la tête du pénis dressé de l'autre homme. Un halètement d'en haut lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il se laissa guider en avant alors que son jeune lui-même enfonçait son pénis dans sa bouche. Roy bougea ses lèvres et sa langue autour de l'érection du major. Au bout d'un moment, son jeune inexpérimenté lui-même gémissait fort en jouissant dans la bouche du colonel.

Après s'être assuré que le jeune homme avait fini, Roy cracha le sperme dans la poubelle à côté de la table, puis leva les yeux avec un grand sourire. Le major remontait fébrilement son pantalon. « Défonce mon cul! » dit le colonel avec méprise.

"Laisse moi une pause… C'était mon premier travail manuel, salaud." grogna le jeune homme, bien que l'effet en soit un peu diminué par le soupir dans les mots.

Roy flânait autour du major et dit avec un regard lubrique : "Je peux tenir bien plus longtemps que toi, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, et je suis un sacré bon coup. Tu as seulement eu un petit aperçu de ce que je peux faire. »

Soudain, il y eut deux cris aigus, un fracas, puis une longue série d'injures.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter Ed de détruire la cuisine, Roy marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit, puis regarda à nouveau son double et dit : « Souviens-toi, certaines choses ne s'améliorent qu'avec l'âge. »

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Pensez à reviewer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple : Major Mustang x Ed  
Rating: M  
Type: Lime  
Chapitre de référence dans **_**Souvenirs Futurs **_**: aucun, mais ça peut se passer entre les chapitres 6 et 7.**

-

-

**Souvenirs Futurs**

**Deuxième Drabble**

**-**

**Diffé****rent**

**-**

**-**

Ed parcourut tristement du regard le jardin éclairé par la lune. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction pareille de la part de sa mère. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'accuser son amant d'abuser de lui sexuellement…

C'était vraiment quelque chose d'embarrassant.

Comment pouvait-il éventuellement arranger les choses ?

Il n'était pas certain.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce devait être la pire nuit de sa vie. Bon, d'accord, la nuit où lui et Al avaient tenté la transmutation avait été la pire, mais celle-ci pouvait définitivement être considérée comme la seconde.

Le blond soupira et secoua sa tête.

Puis après tout cela, il avait laissé échapper qu'il aimait Mustang… Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais parlé d'amour… Il se sentait totalement con pour avoir dit ça. Il aimait réellement l'homme, mais… bien, il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, donc il aurait tout aussi bien pu se contenter du sexe.

Non ?

Il y eut un son derrière lui et quand Ed leva les yeux, le jeune double de Mustang était en train de fermer la porte. Lorsque le major baissa les yeux, il leva les sourcils et dit avec surprise : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? »

Ed grogna et détourna le regard.

Un moment après, l'homme âgé de vingt-et-un ans s'assit à côté de lui sous le petit porche. « Je pensais juste que tu serais à l'intérieur avec _lui._ »

Ed fronça les sourcils. _Lui_ ? Etait-ce… de la jalousie qu'il venait d'entendre dans la voix du major ? De l'amertume, peut-être ? Il haussa les épaules. « Le vieux était endormi, et j'y arrivais pas donc j'ai juste décidé de sortir un moment. »

« Ah, je vois… » dit le major, mais sans détourner le regard.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Roy soupira et secoua sa tête, essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcerter par l'air maussade de l'adolescent. Pour ce qu'il avait vu, c'était justement l'état d'esprit permanent du blond. Il supposa qu'il devrait cesser de regarder l'enfant, mais… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Edward Elric était vraiment agréable à regarder. Il était définitivement viril, mais il y avait un air féminin chez lui qui adoucissait ses traits d'une manière incroyablement plaisante à l'œil…

Il déglutit difficilement quand il réalisa que son corps était définitivement réactif à ce qu'il voyait. Il voulait en voir plus… Il voulait toucher l'ado, et l'embrasser, et… Le sang qui affluait à ses joues ne l'encourageait vraiment pas à regarder ailleurs.

Le petit ado lui lançait des regards tandis que le silence s'étendait, puis finalement Ed grogna, exaspéré, « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? je veux dire, normalement tu devrais déjà être en train de me tripoter… Je peux pas croire que tu sois timide à ce point… »

Le major cligna des yeux avec surprise. Etait-il en train de lui donner la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait ? C'était difficile à dire. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait et posait un doigt sur la peau douce de la joue de l'adolescent.

Ed déglutit, puis le regarda avant de rougir légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le garçon.

Roy s'éloigna. « Je ne le ferai pas si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse… » murmura-t-il déçu.

« Non… ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste… ben… t'es tellement… tendre et, euh… doux… c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ça… » dit l'ado d'un air penaud, et ses joues se colorèrent encore plus.

Le major inspira profondément avant d'enrouler un bras autour du dos du garçon and mit son autre main sur la joue opposée d'Ed avant d'inciter l'ado à le regarder. « Le colonel n'est pas doux avec toi ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ben… non. Je veux dire… C'est surtout essentiellement du sexe. Pas quelque chose de… euh… ben… romantique… »

« Tu veux de l'amour ? » demanda Roy alors qu'il touchait doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Ed avec son pouce.

« Je… » l'ado détourna les yeux avec embarras. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire… l'amour, c'est pour les gens qui s'aiment… »

« Mais je pensais que toi et lui… »

Le blond secoua la tête. « _Je l'_aime, mais… je ne sais pas si… »

Roy fit un signe de tête alors que le petit alchimiste hésitait à poursuivre sa phrase. « Tu sais, on est la même personne, non ? »

Ed secoua la tête. « Vous n'êtes pas la même personne. »

« Si, nous le sommes, nous… »

« Non, » coupa Ed, « vous n'êtes pas les mêmes. Vous vous ressemblez, vous avez le même nom, la même enfance, vos voix sont presque exactement les mêmes, mais… mais vous n'êtes pas pareils. Pas vraiment. Le colonel n'est pas hésitant comme toi, il… il sait ce qu'il veut, et il l'obtient. Peut importe le prix. Il a vécu des choses que tu n'as pas vécues, et c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes différents. »

« Je vois, » soupira Roy, puis il dit : « Si j'étais différent, peut-être que je ne devrais pas te tenir… »

Le blond esquissa un sourire. « Même ça, c'est différent. Le colonel dirait : « je m'en fous d'avec qui tu es, je te veux et je vais te prendre », mais pas toi. »

Puisque l'adolescent n'essayait pas de s'échapper, Roy approcha son visage de celui d'Ed et murmura : « Mais puisque tu es avec moi, de toute façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quoique tu dises, nous _sommes_ pareils. »

Ces mots dits, le major pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Ed et sentit l'adolescent répondre au baiser.

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais c'était bon.

Roy n'avait pas embrassé grand monde, en fait il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, et il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un sexuellement, mais il n'était pas stupide ou complètement naïf. Bien que nerveux, l'homme aux cheveux sombres se posa sur le blond alors qu'il accompagnait le garçon vers le sol.

« On va faire ça ici ? » demanda Ed, déjà le souffle court.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêcherait. Il n'y a personne ici pour voir et tout le monde dans la maison dort, » répondit-il, puis pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de l'ado alors qu'il parvenait à défaire le pantalon du garçon. Roy sentit des mains tâtonner pour défaire le pantalon de son uniforme, et après un moment, il brisa le baiser pour retirer son pantalon, puis celui d'Ed.

« Pas entièrement… » demanda le garçon, pressé. « Juste…juste avant mes genoux, d'accord ? »

Roy fit un signe de tête. C'était une requête étonnante, mais il l'honora.

Il reporta son attention sur la poitrine d'Ed et il était sur le point de défaire le fermoir de la veste, quand ses mains furent repoussées.

« Non… laisse ça… s'il te plait ? » dit l'ado, nerveux, puis remonta légèrement ses hanches.

Roy refit un signe de tête puis tendit son corps sur celui d'Ed, frottant sa hampe contre celle du garçon. Le petit ado gémit sous lui et bougea ses hanches au même rythme que celles de Roy. Quand l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène baissa les yeux sur le blond, il vit les yeux du garçon fixer longuement son visage.

_Est-il vraiment avec moi ou imagine-t-il que je suis le colonel..?_ La pensée était déprimante, mais il essaya de ne pas penser constamment à ça. Ed était dans ses bras là maintenant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de bouger l'un contre l'autre, le major baissa la tête et embrassa l'ado à nouveau. Cette fois, pourtant, il laissa sa langue pénétrer la barrière rose et charnue des lèvres d'Ed et explora la cavité chaude et humide de la bouche du garçon.

L'ado enroula ses bras autour de la tête de Roy et l'embrassa passionnément en retour.

Un besoin chaud, ardent grandissait dans son aine et il accéléra la cadence, tentant d'atteindre la libération dont son corps avait tant besoin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son souffle devienne trop irrégulier pour le satisfaire correctement en respirant par le nez, donc Roy brisa le baisser et aspira l'air avidement.

Il baissa les yeux sur le blond et bien qu'Ed soit pris dans son propre plaisir, il semblait toujours vraiment très conscient de son entourage, pendant que Roy avait du mal à ne pas tout bloquer pour cet unique désir de jouissance.

_Il nous compare…_la pensée traversa dans l'esprit rempli de luxure de Roy, mais elle s'évanouit quand il atteignit l'orgasme. Il poussa ses hanches fortement contre celles d'Ed et ouvrit la bouche, mais l'ado saisit sa tête et couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne.

Ce qui était préférable, pensa Roy une minute plus tard quand il put penser, puisqu'il allait hurler et ne l'avait pas réalisé. Quand il revint à la réalité, il réalisa qu'Ed saisissait ses fesses fermement et frottait sa propre verge contre lui.

_J'ai joui avant Ed…_ C'était un peu embarrassant. Après tout, il avait vingt-et-un ans et Ed seulement quinze… mais bien sûr, l'ado était plus expérimenté sexuellement que lui…

Après avoir joui copieusement contre Roy, Ed essuya son front d'un bras et esquissa un sourire. « Je n'ai pas oublié… »

« Hein? » demanda Roy, perdu.

Le sourire de l'ado s'étira. « Tu m'as dit un jour qu'il avait été un « crieur ». Je n'ai jamais oublié ça. Une bonne chose aussi… »

Le major n'était pas certain de savoir quoi répondre à ça. Ça faisait un peu bizarre quand quelqu'un savait quelque chose aussi personnel sur toi avant même que tu ne le saches toi-même…

Le sourire d'Ed se changea en un sourire ingénu. « On ne le fait vraiment pas de cette manière, peut-être parce que c'est quelque chose de personnel… tu sais… se faire face comme ça quand on le fait, mais j'ai aimé. »

« Oui. Moi aussi, » murmura Roy, puis dit : « C'était vraiment si différent que ça ? je veux dire… le colonel…moi… »

Ed opina : « Plus différent que tu ne puisses imaginer. »

Voilà, vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour le premier drabble, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour traduire le deuxième. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	3. Une remarque méprisante

**Couple : aucun  
Rating: PG  
Type: General  
Chapitre correspondant : **_**aucun**_

-

-

**Souvenirs ****Futurs**** Drabbles**

**Troisième**

**-**

**Une ****remarque ****méprisante**

-

-

Quand la porte de la sale de bains s'ouvrit, Ed tourna la tête avec surprise et colère. Qui était l'enfoiré qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains sans frapper ? Quand il vit son jeune double, Ed soupira, exaspéré et secoua la tête.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celui-là…

"Oh… Je ne savais pas qui tu étais ici", dit le garçon, mais au lieu de simplement partir, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le lavabo. « Je dois me laver les mains. Maman veut que je l'aide dans la cuisine. »

" Bien. De toute façon…" Ed grogna, content d'avoir presque fini.

Quand il eut fini, il était sur le point de boutonner son pantalon quand Edward leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ed, irrité.

L'enfant essuya ses mains humides dans la serviette, haussa les épaules et dit, avant de passer la porte : « Oh, bien j'espérais juste que ça aurait grossi quand je serai plus vieux, c'est tout. »

Grognant, Ed finit de boutonner son pantalon et courut après le garçon qui était maintenant en train de rire hystériquement alors qu'il fuyait pour sauver sa vie.

**Une chtite review ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple ****: Ed x Major Mustang  
Rating: M  
Type: Lemon  
Chapitre de reference : Quatre**

**-**

**-**

**Drabbles Souvenirs Futurs**

**Quatrième**

**-**

**-**

**-**

" Ben, merci d'être resté pour aider à faire la vaisselle…" dit Ed, sarcastique, fermant la porte donnant sur la remise derrière lui.

La jeune version du colonel fronça les sourcils. « On essaie d'arriver à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Sincèrement, tu devrais nous remercier. Imagine un peu ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas été là quand ton jeune toi a commencé à faire n'importe quoi avec un cercle de transmutation aussi compliqué. Tu aurais probablement été coincé ici pour toujours. Au moins maintenant, tu as une chance de retourner à ton époque. C'est le travail des alchimistes d'Etat maintenant, donc si tu pouvais être assez gentil pour nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on travaille… »

Ed haussa un sourcil, croisa ses bras et eut un petit sourire en coin. Pour qui ce mec se prenait-il, sérieusement ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur les épaules de l'homme où son rang était fièrement exposé aux yeux de chacun.

" Donc… euh… depuis combien de temps êtes-vous alchimiste d'Etat, _major ? »_ demanda-t-il, amusé. Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, alors il avait plu d'autorité que cet homme.

Le major le regarda avec précaution et dit, irrité : « Un mois. »

"Un mois" répéta Ed, amusé. « Bien, vous n'avez pas vraiment d'ancienneté, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, en fait, ils font seulement les tests une fois par an donc vous et tous ceux qui ont été admis avec vous doivent être à la fin de la hiérarchie des alchimistes d'Etat. »

Alors que l'autre homme fronçait les sourcils, confus et embarrassé, le sourire d'Ed s'élargit.

"Ca suffit" fit une voix irritée, et Ed et le major se tournèrent tous deux pour regarder le colonel, qui marchait maintenant vers eux. L'homme plus âgé fixa son double. « Major, en tant que votre officier supérieur, et que cela vous plaise ou non, je suis plus gradé que vous, je vous ordonne de vous taire jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe ici ou à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'utile à dire. »

Ed ricana doucement alors que le jeune homme lançait un regard furieux au colonel. Après un moment, le major se tourna pour le regarder à son tour.

"Et toi…" dit Mustang, arrachant le lourd volume des mains de son double et l'envoyant vaguement contre la poitrine d'Ed. « Je veux que tu commences à analyser les écrits d'Hohenheim et ce cercle que ton double a dessiné. Je veux savoir ce que c'était censé faire, pourquoi il a été créé, et s'il était supposé fonctionner de cette manière. Si ce n'est pas le cas, quel était son but d'origine ? ».

Irrité, Ed regarda son amant. Comment osait-il le commander comme ça ? « Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà regardé ? » se plaignit-il tout en ouvrant le livre à la page marquée.

"Bien sûr, mais il y a pas mal d'informations là-dedans et cela prendrait plus que quelques minutes pour résumer tout ça. Maintenant, je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres livres ici qui pourraient nous aider. »

"Je ne vais pas faire tout le travail pendant que vous allez coincer la bulle quelque part ! » cracha Ed.

"Je ne vais pas _coincer la bulle. _Je vais examiner les livres semblables au tien. En plus… » Mustang tourna son regard sur le major. « Je le laisse ici pour t'aider ; bien que je ne sache pas ce que ça pourrait t'apporter. »

« Espèce de fils de… » commença le major mais il fut coupé par le regard furieux du colonel.

Ed croisa ses bras, frustré. Il détestait quand Mustang essayait de le commander… En secouant sa tête, le blond pensa que ça devait faire partie de la raison pour laquelle l'armée fermait les yeux sur les relations entre les officiers supérieurs et leurs subordonnés.

"Peu importe" grogna Ed, énervé. « Tu n'es pas vraiment une aide, espèce d'enfoiré fainéant… »

Le colonel fit un signe de tête, et s'avançait vers la porte quand le major dit : « Non, attendez une minute… Je peux le faire moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être cantonné à surveiller un adolescent braillard. Le plus jeune serait probablement d'une plus grande aide puisque c'est lui qui a fait ça. »

Le plus vieux, cependant, leva simplement une main en guise d'au revoir et quitta la pièce.

"J'y crois pas…" marmonna le major puis regarda Ed. « Reste en-dehors de mon chemin, d'accord ? »

"Je crois que ce serait plutôt à _moi_ de dire ça, _major_ » plaisanta le blond, et quand l'homme aux cheveux sombres le regarda avec confusion, Ed tira sa montre en argent de sa poche et la tint avec un sourire goguenard. « Voyez-vous, _je suis_ un alchimiste d'état, moi aussi. Le suis depuis quatre ans maintenant… donc…techniquement… » Oh, c'était tellement agréable… « J'ai plus _d'autorité_ que vous_. »_

Le regard du major Mustang passa de la montre à Ed puis revint à la montre et dit : "C'est une contrefaçon…?"

"Nan. C'est une vraie."

L'homme de vingt-et-un ans le considéra pendant un moment avant de dire : "Alors quel est ton nom ?"

Ed ricana et répondit : "Fullmetal."

Le brun lança à Ed un regard mécontent et vaincu avant de soupirer et dit : « Bon… quoi qu'il en soit... mettons… nous au travail, d'accord ? »

Mais Ed ne voulait pas laisser passer cette opportunité sous son nez sans s'amuser un peu. « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à un quelqu'un qui a plus d'ancienneté que soi. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Le major baissa les yeux sur le cercle, puis revint sur Ed. « Bien… que voulez-vous que je fasse, _monsieur_ ? Dites-le moi. J'aimerais en finir au plus vite avec ce jeu puéril pour qu'on puisse commencer le véritable travail… »

Le jeune alchimiste lui lança un regard furieux. Des jeux puérils ? L'homme le connaissait à peine et il avait déjà réussi à le vexer… Bien, Ed allait lui montrer…

"Bien, tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous défassiez votre pantalon", ordonna-t-il.

"_Quoi_ !" s'exclama le major, rougissant.

"Vous m'avez très bien entendu", dit Ed amusé, et agita ses doigts dans un geste signifiant "Dépêchez-vous".

L'homme plus âgé croisa ses bras et dit farouchement : "Absolument pas. Tu n'as pas tant d'autorité que ça. Tu es toujours un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ed grogna silencieusement et se dirigea vers l'homme de vingt-et-un ans. « Le fait que je sois plus petit que vous, et un adolescent, ne fait pas de moi un enfant. Maintenant, en tant que personne qui a plus d'ancienneté que yous, je vous _ordonne_ de faire ce que je vous dis. »

Tandis que le blondinet s'approchait de plus en plus, le jeune Mustang recula dans une tentative de fuir l'alchimiste énervé, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à son dos pour toucher le mur.

"Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à ce que nous sommes supposés faire… » dit l'autre homme, osbtiné, ses paroles dégoulinant d'embarras.

Ed frappa le mur du poing à côté du plus grand homme et commença à défaire le pantalon de Mustang avec son autre main. Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, le blond dit : « Tu ne peux pas me duper. Je sais que tu le veux. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me regarder tout au long du dîner. Même ça », il descendit légèrement la main pour titiller l'homme. « te trahit. »

Le blond observa à quel point le regard obstiné de l'autre alchimiste s'affaiblissait, et un rouge prononcé teinta ses joues. Il parut légèrement confus et embarrassé qu'Ed puisse voir à travers lui si clairement.

C'était étrange, de faire ça avec un Roy Mustang timide et inexpérimenté. Bien sûr, le colonel lui avait dit que sa première expérience sexuelle n'avait eu lieu que lorsqu'il était à Ishbal, mais il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il avait été aussi timide. Enfin… il allait vérifier ça…

"Tu dois te détendre un peu, Roy", roucoula Ed et pressa son corps contre celui du major.

Le brun déglutit difficilement et commença à détourner les yeux, mais le jeune alchimiste saisit le revers de sa veste, tira sa tête vers le bas et l'embrassa brutalement. Ed sentit l'homme lui résister un moment, mais son bras automail était bien plus fort que ceux de chair, et quand le major eut réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, il répondit timidement au baiser d'Ed.

Quand enfin, ils brisèrent le baiser, Ed lécha ses lèvres et dit : "Pas mal…"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais embrassé beaucoup de gens…" dit le jeune Alchimiste de Flamme pour sa défense, puis il rougit violemment quand il réalisa qu'il venait d'avouer à quel point il était inexpérimenté.

"Pas de souci", murmura Ed, alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner la veste de l'uniforme de l'homme. « Tu vas t'améliorer. »

"Ben, je suis sûr qu'avec le temps… attends. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Tu as l'air si sûr comme si… » Ed leva les yeux à temps pour voir les yeux du grand homme s'écarquiller en comprenant. « _Toi…_ ? Et… _lui_ ? » bégaya le major.

"Tu as l'air bien surpris" dit le blond, amusé, s'occupant à présent des boutons alignés sur la chemise blanche sous la veste.

"Ouais ! Je le suis ! Je pensais que peut-être il te connaissait puisque tu as dit que tu étais un alchimiste d'Etat et qu'il te donnait des ordres, mais…"

"Il pense seulement pouvoir me donner des ordres parce qu'il est mon supérieur." Dit Ed.

"_Quoi_ ! C'était déjà pas mal qu'il soit plus gradé que toi, mais ton sup…". L'homme coupa sa phrase et laissa échapper un léger soupir alors qu'Ed dessinait des cercles de sa langue autour de ses tétons.

"Tu sais…" soupira Ed, défaisant le dernier bouton du pantalon militaire de façon à le faire glisser par terre en frôlant doucement l'érection de l'homme. « Je connais toutes les choses que tu aimes. Je sais probablement des choses que tu aimes alors que toi-même tu ne les connais pas encore. » Ed entama une descente de baisers sur l'estomac du jeune Mustang jusqu'à l'aine de l'homme et fit courir sa langue humide sur la partie inférieure de son sexe avant de se reculer. « Des choses comme ça, par exemple… »

Le jeune alchimiste fit un large sourire quand il vit le désir que dégageait les yeux du major. « On ne devrait pas faire ça… » dit le major fébrilement. « Je veux dire… si toi et lui… »

"Vous deux êtes la même personne, donc c'est pas comme si je le trompais, si c'est ce qui te tracasse."

" Ben… je…" L'homme aux cheveux sombres butait sur ses mots, cherchant une excuse valable.

" C'est naturel d'être nerveux pour ta première fois" dit Ed, tentant de rassurer l'homme.

L'humiliation éclaira brièvement les yeux de Mustang et il dit : "Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Il me l'a dit. Mais ne te soucie pas de ça, ok ? J'étais nerveux aussi la première fois, et tu as été…" Ed baissa la voix. Il voulait dire que le colonel avait été vraiment doux à ce moment-là, mais…vraiment… c'était autre chose, eux deux… Il rougit, en pensant à quel point il l'avait été cette première fois, puis il secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Ed sourit davantage à son vis-à-vis et enroula sa main autour de lui afin de lui toucher les fesses. Le colonel avait également accepté qu'il touchât son derrière quelques fois pendant leurs câlins, même avant qu'un autre homme lui en ait fait pour la première fois.

"Je peux te donner ce que tu veux… » ronronna presque Ed. Oh oui…il pouvait définitivement lui donner ce qu'il voulait. C'était une occasion trop rare que le colonel le laisse être dessus, et Ed avait bien intention de profiter de cette situation.

"Ben, j'avais toujours imaginé quelqu'un… euh… pour ma première…" bégaya l'homme.

"Si tu allais dire "quelqu'un de plus grand", je te tue" répliqua Ed, catégorique, tout en pressant légèrement le pénis de l'homme.

"Et pour le lubrifiant ?" dit rapidement le major, tentant de fuir la colère du blond. Suite à cela, Ed sourit, puis tira une petite bouteille de la poche de son manteau et la tint de manière à ce que l'homme puisse la voir. Mustang leva un sourcil et dit : « Tu en as sur toi… ? »

"Bien sûr. Et le colonel aussi. En fait, c'est de lui que je tiens ça. Il dit toujours : « Mieux vaut être préparé que de devoir faire sans. » »

Le brun eut un bref regard noir et dit : "Quel pervers…"

Ed fit signe qu'il était d'accord sur ce point. « Alors ? Je _sais_ que tu veux le faire. Je sais que tu te demandes ce que cela faisait d'avoir quelqu'un donner des coups de rein dans tes fesses. » Comme le major avait toujours l'air hésitant, le blond tenta de le titiller davantage. « Ca se passera bien. Je le promets. Pourquoi hésites-tu autant ?"

Le major détourna les yeux, s'éclaircit la voix et marmonna : « En fait, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime… »

Ceci prit Ed par surprise et il dit : "Qui ?"

L'alchimiste plus âgé secoua la tête et dit : « Tu ne dois pas le connaître. Juste un type que j'ai rencontré en formation initiale militaire. Nous ne… enfin… nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation… on est juste amis mais… »

"Mais tu voudrais plus" finit l'ado pour lui. Lorsque Mustang eut approuvé, Ed demanda : « Bien, quel est son nom ? »

"Oh, euh… Maes Hughes, je.."

Ed écarquilla les yeux et dit : "Hughes ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ce mec fait pas chez les gars, c'est impossible qu'il… »

La déception remplit les yeux du major et Ed coupa sa phrase en réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Il était impossible que ce Mustang puisse savoir que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais qu'à sens unique. Il avait toujours espéré, mais maintenant il savait… il savait à cause de l'insensibilité d'Ed…

"Je suis désolé…" dit-il hésitant. « Je… je ne savais pas, c'est tout. Je veux dire… » Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir… le colonel n'avait jamais fait allusion à ça, pas même une seule fois.

Le major secoua la tête et chuchota avec regret : « Ne sois pas… »

Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne firent pas un mouvement, pas même des lèvres, ils ne s'étaient même pas séparés.. Puis Ed commença à caresser le major de la manière dont il savait que cela plaisait au colonel. Il semblait que c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas si différent, car les hanches de Mustang commencèrent à bouger en rythme avec celles d'Ed.

Le blond embrassa doucement la poitrine de l'homme aux cheveux sombres et dit : « Je ne veux pas que tu penses à Hughes. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quelque chose de triste ou de déprimant. Juste… faisons juste ça… ne pense pas à autre chose que ça, d'accord ? »

Le major approuva et laissa Ed tirer à nouveau sa tête vers le bas pour un autre baiser profond. L'ado laissa le grand homme le pousser doucement vers le sol, puis Ed roula sur lui et glissa en arrière jusqu'à être sur le sol entre les jambes de l'homme. Le blond regarda dans les yeux obsidienne (ndt : l'obsidienne est une pierre volcanique translucide et de couleur foncée, gris, rouge, vert ou noir) de Mustang, vit de l'excitation nerveuse émanant d'eux, et pensa qu'il devait ressembler à ça la première fois que le colonel l'avait pris.

"Ne sois pas si nerveux" tenta-t-il pour le calmer, alors qu'il mettait une grosse goutte de lubrifiant dans sa main. Répartissant le gel sur ses doigts, Ed introduisit doucement un de ses doigts dans le major et sourit quand il entendit l'homme gémir de plaisir.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'érection de Mustang et il songea à autre chose, et il savait que l'homme aimerait. En se mettant sur les genoux, Ed porta sa bouche sur la verge de l'autre alchimiste tout en travaillant de son autre doigt. Le halètement qui suivit montra bien le résultat escompté.

Lentement, Ed bougea ses lèvres sur le membre durci, ne désirant pas trop stimuler l'homme. Il inséra un autre doigt, puis recula sa tête quand les mains de Mustang vinrent le toucher. « Hin hin, dit-il d'un ton espiègle, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avant moi. »

"Alors _entre_" siffla le major impatiemment.

"Tu ne veux pas que je t'étire un peu pl… » commença Ed, mais il fut interrompu.

"Non, vas-y. Je suis définitivement prêt. »

Bien, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de contester et retira sa main afin de recouvrir sa propre érection avec ce qu'il restait de lubrifiant. Levant les jambes du major, Ed s'aligna bien en face de l'entrée de l'homme. Il prévoyait de le pénétrer en douceur, mais Mustang haleta : « Vas-y violemment. Je veux te sentir en moi… »

Ed sourit. C'était exactement ce que le colonel lui avait dit la première fois qu'il avait laissé Ed le lui faire. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient disputés, parce qu'il pensait que l'homme insinuait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le sentir en lui, sous prétexte qu'Ed n'avait pas une large verge. Et bien sûr, c'était _exactement _ce que le colonel avait insinué…

Envoyant ses intentions d'être doux par la fenêtre, l'ado s'introduisit dans l'autre alchimiste. Posant une jambe de Mustang sur son épaule, Ed entra entièrement, tout en enroula sa main autour de l'érection de l'autre homme et caressa de sa main habile la verge sur toute sa longueur tandis qu'il se mouvait encore et encore.

Soudainement, Ed atteignit son maximum et poussa profondément dans l'autre homme. Son corps se figea lorsqu'il déversa sa semence. Alors que le moment était passé pour lui, Mustang vint violemment dans sa main. L'ado regarda l'autre homme fermer les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Maintenant _il_ était la première fois de Mustang.

Ed allait dire quelque chose… enfin… de débile… il pensait, lorsqu'un coup à la porte le coupa.

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda Edward.

"Non !" crièrent les deux homes d'une même voix. Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant de se dépêcher pour se nettoyer et se rhabiller.

Edward cogna encore à la porte et dit : "Je veux aider, moi aussi !"

"Juste une seconde !" cria Ed et alors qu'il allait vers la porte, le major l'attrapa et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

"Merci", chuchota-t-il.

Ed regarda profondément dans les yeux de l'homme et fit un bref signe de la tête, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**Voilà, c'est fini pour le quatrième drabble ! j'ai été assez choquée par Ed et Roy plutôt OOC mais finalement, c'était pas si mal, non ? En même temps, moi, je traduisais au fur et à mesure que je découvrais le texte. A vos reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Couples : Colonel Mustang x Ed x Major Mustang  
Rating : NC-17  
Type : Lemon  
Chapitre de référence : Douze**_**  
**_

**Un petit rappel : les drabbles ne sont en aucune manière liés les uns aux autres.**

**-**

**Souvenirs Futurs Drabbles **

**Cinquième**

**Choses à trois**

**-**

Ed acquiesça et regarda la porte se refermer sur sa mère, puis il s'assit par terre avec les deux autres hommes. « Bon, vous avez trouvé quoi ? »

Les deux Mustang se regardèrent un moment, le major interrogeant le colonel du regard, et ce dernier répondant d'un bref hochement de tête. Ed fronça les sourcils, perdu dans l'échange silencieux, et encore plus lorsque le major se leva et sortit furtivement de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ed, mais le colonel le regardait simplement avec un sourire béat et entendu, un sourcil relevé.

Après quelques minutes, le major revint dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte. « Ils ont dit qu'ils ne nous dérangeraient pas avant un moment. »

Le sourire du colonel s'élargit.

Ed promena ses yeux entre les deux hommes. Le colonel était de toute évidence amusé par quelque chose, et le major semblait nerveux et… excité ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-il.

- Bien, Ed », dit le colonel, en se mettant à quatre pattes et rampant vers lui. Le blond commença à se pencher en arrière alors que son supérieur s'approchait de lui. « Nous pensons qu'il serait intéressant de…_se détendre…_ » Le dernier mot fut dit comme un soupir doucereux.

Se détendre ?

Qu'est-ce que…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa tête tourna rapidement pour regarder le major un moment avant de revenir sur le colonel.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'écria-t-il. Et ma mè… »

« On s'est déjà occupé de ça, tu te rappelles ? » souffla le plus âgé des Mustang.

« Ben, euh…et pour… »

« Ed, coupa le colonel. Pourquoi es-tu autant contre ? »

Ses yeux revinrent vivement sur le major.

« Il est moi, simplement un peu moins expérimenté. »

« T'es un pervers… soupira le blond, posant ses yeux dans ceux du colonel. Toi _seul_ pourrais penser à faire ça à un moment pareil ! »

« C'est bon, dit le major, coupant l'échange. Tu n'y es pas obligé. On pensait juste que ce serait intéressant. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose que les gens pourraient essayer tous les jours. »

Ed serra les lèvres pensivement. Il avait raison. Enfin… ils avaient tous les deux raison. Ils _étaient_ la même personne, et il n'aurait vraisemblablement plus jamais une telle opportunité…

L'incertitude revint en lui. « Qu'avez-vous en tête ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de tout faire, mais… » commença le colonel mais Ed le coupa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par _tout_ ? Vous ne recherchiez pas quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on parlerait de quelque chose comme ça devant des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le major.

« Eh bien, peut-être que _vous_ non… » dit Ed au jeune Mustang, puis il fusilla le colonel du regard.

Le plus vieux des deux Mustang roula des yeux et dit : « Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, Ed. Bien sûr que non, je ne l'aurais pas fait… »

« Ouais, ouais », marmonna-t-il, puis il dit : « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

A nouveau, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et le regard du blond s'assombrit. « Eh bien, nous pensions te laisser choisir, parce qu'on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord », dit le major doucement.

L'ado cligna des yeux. Lelaisser choisir, _lui_ ? « Vous plaisantez ! Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille avant ! »

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas, dit le colonel, irrité. Ed, est-ce que tu veux être au milieu ou à un bout ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas… » bredouilla-t-il vaguement.

« Laisse-moi te le proposer autrement, veux-tu sauter, veux-tu être sauté ou veux-tu les deux en même temps ? »

L'embarras précipita le sang à son visage. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils donc pas choisir ? Ils le regardaient tous deux, attendant une réponse, donc il déglutit et essaya de se décider. A vrai dire, il préférerait être à l'extrémité sautée, mais d'un autre côté, il était rarement celui qui donnait…

« Milieu ? » dit-il, sa phrase ressemblant plus à une question qu'à une affirmation.

Un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur le visage de Mustang et il leva les yeux sur le major avec triomphe. Ed secoua la tête en réalisant qu'il avait dû mettre en place un genre de débat avec sa réponse.

« OK, dit le plus vieux alors qu'il tirait de sa poche un petit flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Voilà comment on va faire. Je vais m'asseoir ici et tu t'assiéras sur moi, mais en me tournant le dos. Puis il sera sur toi, mais face à nous. D'accord ? »

« Bon… d'accord… » dit Ed, prenant lui aussi son flacon de lubrifiant.

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûr à propos du sien, dit le major alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner son pantalon. Il n'est pas un peu trop petit pour… » mais il n'eut pas la chance d'achever sa phrase car il reçut soudainement un petit flacon en plein visage.

« C'était quoi, _ça_ ? » dit le jeune Mustang, frottant rageusement son front.

Ed le regarda, furieux, et était sur le point de donner à l'homme une de ses réparties lorsqu'une main sur son bras détourna son attention. Le colonel avait déjà retiré son pantalon, et sa verge dressée était couverte de lubrifiant. « Ce n'est pas le moment. Retire ton pantalon. »

Grommelant dans sa barbe, l'ado retira ses chaussures et son pantalon, puis s'agenouilla sur l'homme assis. « Dans l'autre sens », dit le colonel avec un mouvement des doigts.

Soupirant, Ed se tourna et leva ses jambes par-dessus celles du colonel. Alors qu'il levait sa jambe auto-mail et la passait de l'autre côté, il entendit un léger « clang » et le colonel siffla immédiatement : « Regarde où tu mets ce truc ! »

Ouups…

« Désolé », bredouilla-t-il quand il fut entièrement retourné. Ed baissa les yeux sur le genou de son automail et vit un point humide où le lubrifiant avait souillé le métal.

« C'est bon… mais… ne refais jamais ça… », grogna l'homme énervé sous lui.

Alors qu'il s'agenouillait, les jambes de part et d'autre du colonel, avec son dos tourné vers l'homme, Ed sentit un des doigts du colonel s'infiltrer en lui, puis un autre. Après avoir été préparé, le colonel le guida vers lui, mais il fallut quatre essais pour trouver l'entrée.

Ed inspira vivement quand l'homme commença à le pénétrer. C'était quelque chose qui semblait ne jamais changer. C'était toujours pareil, cette sensation d'être rempli. Les mains du colonel agrippèrent ses hanches et le tirèrent encore plus vers le bas.

Un léger gémissement lui échappa et il se tortilla un peu pour s'installer, puis soupira de plaisir lorsque le colonel fut entièrement entré et eut réparti le lubrifiant autour de son érection.

« Je pense qu'on est prêts pour vous, major », entendit Ed de la bouche de l'aîné, et il leva les yeux alors que le jeune Mustang posait un pied de chaque côté de leurs jambes. Le major était déjà dur et Ed vit un peu de liquide visqueux pré-éjaculatoire sortir de l'orifice.

« J'ai déjà pris la liberté de me préparer », chuchota l'homme.

Le plus jeune des deux Mustang se baissa jusqu'à être quasiment sur ses genoux, puis s'arrêta un moment. Le colonel prit fermement Ed d'une main, puis positionna le major avec son autre main avant de le guider vers le bas.

Le blond haleta légèrement quand il sentit son gland entrer en contact avec l'orifice du jeune Roy, forçant le premier anneau musculaire, puis le second. L'homme était si étroit et chaud à l'intérieur… Cela, combiné à la sensation enivrante d'être rempli, était presque suffisant pour le faire jouir sans plus attendre.

Presque.

Mais pas encore.

Ils restèrent assis un moment, entassés ainsi les uns sur les autres, puis le jeune Roy saisit le menton d'Ed, levant son visage et l'embrassa. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise un moment, puis il enlaça l'homme pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et répondit au baiser.

C'était étrange.

L'homme était Roy Mustang, mais ses baisers étaient comme ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, Ed sentit la langue du colonel courir sur la peau de sa nuque pendant qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sous son débardeur pour taquiner ses mamelons doux.

Le jeune alchimiste crut qu'il allait mourir du plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Quand les deux hommes de part et d'autre de lui commencèrent à bouger leurs hanches, Ed se joignit à eux au même rythme. Le colonel cessa de lécher son cou et se mit à le sucer. Restant à un endroit pendant un moment puis se déplaçant de manière à ce qu'Ed n'ait pas le temps de s'y habituer.

L'ado gémit dans le baiser à cause de tant d'excitation. Un peu de salive coula de sa bouche alors qu'ils se perdaient dans un ballet de langues passionné. Plus profondément semblait être le nom du jeu du moment, non seulement pour le baiser mais aussi pour leurs verges. A chaque instant qui passait, Ed se rapprochait du point de non-retour alors que le colonel s'enfonçait en lui derrière, et le major s'empalait sur le sexe dur d'Ed devant.

Soudain, Ed atteignit l'orgasme et il poussa un « aaaahh !! » sonore dans la bouche du major pendant qu'il jouissait abondamment, projetant son sperme profondément dans le jeune Roy.

La sueur perlait sur son front et il haletait alors que le major brisait le baiser et bougeait ses hanches à un rythme plus effréné, essayant de jouir avant qu'Ed ne se détende. Le colonel se pencha, tira la tête du major vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément avant de descendre les mains pour lui donner un coup de main.

Épuisé, Ed posa sa tête sur l'épaule du colonel, laissant son supérieur continuer à le pilonner par derrière. Un moment plus tard, le major se raidit et gémit tout en jouissant, et Ed eut une vague pensée comme quoi c'était amusant que l'homme parut plus lourd après avoir joui…

L'ado ne sut pas combien de temps il fallut au colonel pour jouir, et une partie de lui s'en fichait. Il était complètement épuisé par ce qui venait de se passer et il se sentait tellement détendu qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait s'endormir…

Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire quand une voix murmura à son oreille : « T'as aimé ? »

Ed affirma que oui dans un soupir et après un instant, le colonel demanda avec le même souffle : « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de trouver quelqu'un pour le refaire quand on sera rentrés ? »

Cette question l'éveilla un peu plus et il y songea un moment. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était une chose de faire ça avec deux personnes qui était la même, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Se décider ne fut pas long, le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer le poussait vers la réponse que le colonel voulait.

Ed sourit et approuva.

Ca pourrait être intéressant…

Fin

**Et voilà ! C'était le dernier drabble de **_**Souvenirs Futurs**_** (du moins, à l'heure ou je publie ce drabble). J'espère que vous avez aimez l'histoire, traduite par Kestrel Faeran, et les drabbles.**

**A plus !**


End file.
